User blog:Kurobina/Note to self/Recording of events.
Jaison Clinton Castelino if you need a property tag with you have to create a template:Kurobina, which the other user had dne 12:08 Kurobina how do I do that? Oh never mind 12:09 Jaison Clinton Castelino Create a page named Template:Kurobina and type some codes 12:09 Kurobina thanks for doing for em me Do you like it so far? 12:11 Jaison Clinton Castelino i am kinda busy reading it now 12:11 Kurobina ok Tennou(Heavenly brain, Seidama(Star Soul), and Sainou(Cyber Brain) 12:13 Jaison Clinton Castelino Tennou is actually heavenly king i don't know whether your style of writing japanese work'f 12:14 Kurobina No Ten Nou is the combination Nou meaning brain Ou is king 12:14 Jaison Clinton Castelino fine good pAgw btw, wanna see it get complete 12:15 Kurobina The villager is said to the Orgin of Paper and Ink ninjutsu village typo origin 12:16 Jaison Clinton Castelino oh 12:16 Kurobina and there is Origami golems guardians 12:17 Jaison Clinton Castelino great thinkiing 12:17 Kurobina Perhaps other creatures to The creations start out as remote controled. but masters can give some Sentience to some of their creations Oh the whole place is my head has Ancient greek/Rome feeling in my head so far with Columns perhaps? may be with Dash of Library and Old Mansion? A smart sophisticated look Sainou are in lending books and retrieving them because they are the only Doujutsu users in the village Tennou can access mentally the datebase of knowledge, but Sainou's doujutsu allows them to See this as Visual Data and has some ability to Scan and Object and record the data on it. Benknightprime has joined the chat. 12:24 Jaison Clinton Castelino Yo BEn Benknightprime has left the chat. Benknightprime has joined the chat. 12:27 Benknightprime Phone acted up, hello 12:30 Kurobina back Seidama are Western Constellation Based Kekkai Genkai users 12:31 Benknightprime Cool 12:31 Kurobina The newest idea is each constellation has a Guardian sign to summon guardian being The Ultimate technique is to Fuse with said being but young ones just summon it as guardian Almost are all one per generation with a few exceptions like Gemini which is always found in Twins so is Pisces Both are unique in that they share a guardian Some lesser examples might have copies of the same guardian The founding of my Village was named Shinji Tennou no wait Shouji Tennou Shouji Souji Ruler of All Heavenly Brain Oh, and I will accept and credit clan and other village ideas Putting 2 new clans in the village ending up doing 3 added the Sumichi, Kamigami, and Shousekinoumon The later is another Tennou descendant clan Benknightprime has left the chat. 12:53 Kurobina correction it's now what happens when the Tennou and Kamigami's had kids together and a new power was porn born scary typo Sumichi the Ink bLood have a Kekkai Genkai that allows them control Ink to the Point of an elemental release and founded Ink Ninjutsu arts. Kamigami the Paper gods 12:56 Jaison Clinton Castelino 12:56 Kurobina founded Paper Ninjutsu and control paper to the point of something callled Origami release Shousekinoumon means Book Brain Gate They uses Books and Scrolls as portals that only the advanced members of their clan can put non clan members through most of these portals lead to and from the village to One of the Guardians is called Origamiryu it's a Great Oriental Dragon of Paper and is a Symbol of not just knowledge but wisdom too Category:Blog posts